The present invention relates to the field of using compressed gas to do work. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for utilizing energy of highly compressed natural gas when the gas is depressurized prior to its distribution.
In a natural gas distribution system, natural gas is stored in substation tanks at high pressures. Commonly, such pressures may exceed 1,000 psi. The natural gas is distributed to customers at a relatively low pressure. For example, an initial depressurization of the natural gas may lower its pressure to about 50 psi.
The high pressure natural gas represents substantial potential energy. Presently, it is believed that the full potential of this energy is not utilized when depressurizing the gas prior to its distribution. It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for recovery of the potential energy of the highly pressurized gas as its pressure is reduced prior to its distribution.